Bioterrorists exploit the distinct virulence properties of CDC Class A Select Agents, B. anthracis, C. botulinum, F. tularensis, hemorrhagic fever viruses, Variola major and Y. pestis with the intent to kill Americans. Modern science has created opportunities for a comprehensive, multi-disciplinary understanding of infectious diseases with the possibility of eradicating the threats of an entire class of bioterrorist agents. The Midwestern RCE was formed to achieve this goal because no one group, and no one institution, had the full armamentarium of expertise necessary to ask the questions in a meaningful and comprehensive manner. The immediate goal of its research activities is the development of therapeutic, vaccine and diagnostic products in collaboration with industry, thereby protecting Americans against possible future bioterrorist attacks. The Midwestern RCE is a consortium of fourteen institutions in Region V, encompassing Illinois, Indiana, Michigan, Minnesota, Ohio and Wisconsin. The consortium includes more than sixty investigators with expertise in biochemistry, chemistry, computer science, clinical infectious disease, engineering, immunology, mathematics, microbiology, medicine, nanotechnology, pharmacology, public health, structural biology or vaccine research at Argonne National Laboratory, Battelle Memorial Institute, Illinois Institute of Technology, Mayo Clinic, Medical College of Wisconsin, Michigan State University, Northwestern University, Notre Dame University, Purdue University, University of Chicago, University of Illinois at Chicago, University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign, University of Michigan, and the University of Wisconsin. In addition to research on biodefense products, the Midwestern RCE provides a network of expertise, education and laboratory infrastructure that serves the nation during bioterrorist emergencies. The Midwestern RCE proposes an educational program for public health officials as well as training programs for scientific excellence at the post-doctoral and faculty level. Research and training at the Midwestern RCE is governed by a mechanism involving ongoing review of scientific excellence and translational potential, interinstitutional advisory boards and external scientific advisory bodies including a board of industrial partners, NIH management and oversight committees and other RCEs.